


I'll Miss You

by sapphyryllis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphyryllis/pseuds/sapphyryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda have this headcanon(?) that Shouichi calls his gf without suffixes whenever he's talking them much more seriously.</p>
<p>I've heard of how he has a sister complex but, from the translation I saw it's written that his type is an attentive sister(my own interpretation is that his ideal is an older sister who really cares about her siblings. Something like that. But, everyone can have their own opinions. Feel free to share with me. I don't mindddd!!!)</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy the story and please do really comment if I made him go ooc!!! So that, I'll be able to do better and give more love to this man!!!!!</p>
<p>I don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters including Shouichi and his sister(?).<br/>I don't own you either.</p>
<p>All I own is this little fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have this headcanon(?) that Shouichi calls his gf without suffixes whenever he's talking them much more seriously.
> 
> I've heard of how he has a sister complex but, from the translation I saw it's written that his type is an attentive sister(my own interpretation is that his ideal is an older sister who really cares about her siblings. Something like that. But, everyone can have their own opinions. Feel free to share with me. I don't mindddd!!!)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story and please do really comment if I made him go ooc!!! So that, I'll be able to do better and give more love to this man!!!!!
> 
> I don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters including Shouichi and his sister(?).  
> I don't own you either.
> 
> All I own is this little fic.

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

"Shouichi-kun!!!!" [F/n] whined as she rolled on the said-man's bed in boredom after spending an hour staring out at the wintery sky from the window. "You have been studying since the past few hours!!! Why don't you take a break?! Why are you even studying during Christmas break?!"

"[F/n]-chan. Instead of whining, why don't you join me?"

"Imayoshi Shouichi, you're asking a second year to study with you, who's studying for his entrance exams?"

"Yep."

"Ew. Why can't you be a second year like me?"

"Nah. I'd rather you're a third year like me. That way we'll be suffering together, won't that be great?"

"No way."

"[F/n]-chan, you're mean, nee? What happened to the 'I promise to go through all pain together with you, Imayoshi-kun'?" Imayoshi faked a hurt expression as he reminded her of the words she told him before.

"I hate you, Shouichi-kun."

"I love you too. Come here," he stretched his long legs out underneath the table while patting the space between them.

With a pout, [F/n] left the bed and trotted over to her boyfriend before sitting with her legs stretched out too. Imayoshi's arms were around her side as he turned his attention back to the English reference book.

The [h/c] observed the sentences consisting of foreign letters, occasionally feeling the cold material of his glasses brushing against her cheek whenever the dark-haired male rested his chin on her shoulder.

As silence filled the room, only the sound of the ceiling fan could be heard be heard until Imayoshi decided to throw his legs over [F/n]'s causing her to emit a high-pitched scream.

"Cold!!! Uwaahhhhh, Shouichi-kun!!! Your feet are so cold!!!" the girl exclaimed and jumped up in surprise, her knees hitting the desk in the process.

Grinning, he replied with a voice full of sarcasm, "Is it?"

"Holy...shyt...." she scrambled up to get away from the freezing hell but, Imayoshi's arms were faster as they immediately locked around her waist, restricting her movements.

His actions only made [F/n] grumbled with a pout, "I really hate you..."

Imayoshi could only chuckled, watching his girlfriend confessed her undying love in her own way.

Resting his chin on her soft [h/c] tress, he spoke and while he did, he was softly rocking from side to side, "Frankly speaking, if we're in the same year and same class, we'll always be together and I don't have to worry about other guys spending more time with you than me."

"You know, I don't go to those 'other guys' houses....but, yeah. I think I'd like it too if we're in the same year and class. And, Shouichi-kun....?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you, you sicko..."

"You sure know how to show your love, huh? Yet, I still love you. Seriously, the things you make me go through," he faked a exaggerated sigh, causing the female to roll her [e/c] eyes. Lacing his slender fingers with her smaller ones, Imayoshi continued, "If you miss me too much, you could always come live with me. That way...we'll always be together."

"Sounds nice but, you know my parents."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry...if I have the time, I'll return and check up on you and the team."

"Wow. Shouichi-kun, you really do care about them, don't you?"

"I just want to make sure no one dare take the opportunity to make advances on you."

Hearing that, [F/n] began laughing, "That's impossible!!!"

"You're being mean again, [F/n]-chan."

"Like I would even care about guys trying to make a move on me. Besides, they were never any of such incidents and why would they?"

"Of course. [F/n], you're really naive, aren't you? Do you know how many guys I've noticed eyeing my cute, little precious girlfriend with those impure thoughts clearly written on their face?"

"Eh?! Really? But, then, Shouichi-kun, you could have put more trust in me, you know?"

"I do trust you, but [F/n], you're after all a helpless girl," the raven male leaned toward her ear to whisper in a low voice while his hands made their way under her shirt.

Feeling her face heated up from the suggestive way he was touching her,  [F/n] could only stammered, "E-eh..EH?!? Wait...Shouichi-kun!?"

"See? You're way too innocent, [F/n]. I can't wait for the day when I'll be able to take away that pure, white innocence."

"T-Take away my...!?!?!? Imayoshi Shouichi!!!!"

"Just kidding."

[F/n] huffed in slight annoyance.

"Don't be angry."

"I'm not, Shou-"

"Onii-chan!!!"

The two high-school students were interrupted when Imayoshi's younger sister came into the room without knocking, pulling [F/n]'s younger brother along with her.

"[F/n]-neechan!!! We need your help!!! Pleaseeee? Onii-chan, please let us borrow [F/n]-neechan!!!" the little sister of Imayoshi was tugging onto her older brother's sleeve.

"No, you can't," Imayoshi replied, still wearing his usual smile as he held [F/n] tighter in his arms. "We're trying to enjoy our little together time here, you know."

"But, onii-chan!!! We need-"

"Wait...." [F/n]'s voice was stern as she pushed her boyfriend's arms away gently and stood up. Imayoshi's gaze never once leaving her figure that took big steps toward the boy. The [h/c] girl took her brother's hand without hesitation. "Didn't I told you to be careful, [Brother's N.]?"

The younger [L/n] looked downwards in shame, "Sorry, nee-chan...."

"I'm sorry, [F/n]-neechan!!! [Brother's N.]-kun was trying to help me cut the chocolates!!!"

"It's alright. I should have accompanied you two in the kitchen. Sit there," she pointed to the spot next to her boyfriend before searching her bag for her aid-kit she kept for emergencies like this. [F/n] was slightly regretting that she allowed them to bake cookies alone, "Let me see your hand..."

As [F/n] checked the cut and then, carefully applying the right medication, Imayoshi watched every single movement of the [h/c] female, who had a serious and concentrated look on her beautiful features. He felt proud for having a girlfriend, who not only always does her best in everything that she does, but is also a responsible and attentive sister to her sibling.

After she was done tending to her brother's careless injuries, [F/n] heaved a soft sigh and ruffled his [h/c] locks. "[Brother's N.], I know I'm in the health committee, but that doesn't mean you can keep getting careless injuries, you know? What would you do if I'm no longer around?"

"Ehh???!?!!? Please don't die, [F/n]-nee!!! I promise!!! I promise I will be very....no!! I will be super, duper careful from now on!!!" the boy latched onto his sister's body, resulting a confused expression to form on the latter's features and a 'huh?' from her.

Chuckling, Imayoshi stood up and approached the two siblings, "What [F/n]-chan meant by 'no longer around' is that in the future when she'll be moving out to live with me."

Cue a loud 'HEHH?!!?!?!?!' from not only the two younger ones but, also [F/n] herself.

"Huh? [F/n]-chan, you don't plan to be with me? I thought we're going to marry in the future or is that only a one-sided thought?" Once again, Imayoshi put on that hurt expression, which [F/n] easily saw through. However, she can't help, but grew flustered hearing that from the very person she loves very much.

Imayoshi's little sibling clapped her arms and cheered gleefully, "Oh my God!! I can't wait for nii-chan to marry [F/n]-neechan!!!"

Covering her face that was growing a darker shade of red by each second with one arm, [F/n] stuttered, "Wh-what are you saying, you sicko?!"

"So, it's really a 'no'?" Imayoshi's fake appearance was replaced with that of something [F/n] couldn't fully interpret. Sadness? Disappointment? 

Seeing that look on him made [F/n] frantically tried to explain while showing different kind of emotions in one time, "N-no!!! W-wait!!! I don't meant that in that way!! What I'm trying to say is...is that I've thought of that too!! But, it's just that we're still in high school...I mean, I'm still in high school...And, you're only graduating!! So, yeah...I was just very...very, very, very shock when you mentioned the...the word...ma..marr...marry...What am I even saying?"

After all that roller coaster adventure of her feelings, [F/n] finally hanged her head, her fringe hiding her [e/c] hues. Imayoshi could only shake his head and chuckled while bringing his girlfriend into a tight and possessive hug.

"Ewwwww!!!!! Gross!!!!" both Imayoshi's sister and [Brother's N.] screamed before running out of the room.

"Be careful on your way down," the dark-haired male called towards the two kids running away before turning back to a very scarlet-looking [F/n], "That'll get rid of them. At least, for now."

Imayoshi gave her a smile, a true smile and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad we have the same thoughts, my love." Still blushing heavily, [F/n] hit his chest not too violently with her head but, returned his feelings by hugging him.  "I love you too, you sicko boyfriend."

 

❄ ~   ♢  ~ ♢ ☾ ♢♕ ♢ ☽ ♢ ~  ♢   ~ ❄

 

 


End file.
